Papyrus Converts to Pastafarianism
by Awesomedude17
Summary: Papyrus was checking out the internet one day when he came across something that caught his eye. Now Papyrus is preaching the word of His Holy Noodleliness, and he won't stop until he feels that His word is sufficiently spread. Warning, spoilers for the True Ending of Undertale. Undertale belongs to Toby Fox. Please support him by buying Undertale on Steam.


**Papyrus Converts to Pastafarianism**

 **By Awesomedude17**

Papyrus was looking over the internet, bored out of his mind. With the change from monster-based to human-based internet, many of his internet followers had left.

So now, he was looking over this thing called Google. After thinking for a moment, he typed in 'SPAGHETTI' into the search box.

Looking over the first page, Papyrus smiled in glee over the recipes of spaghetti and an article about it on a place called 'Wikipedia' too.

He went to the next page and saw a link.

"CHURCH OF THE FLYING SPAGHETTI MONSTER? I MUST LOOK AT THIS, IMMEDIATELY!"

*Click*

* * *

Sans looked at the newspaper when Papyrus burst into the room, wearing a strainer on his head.

"hey there papyrus. how's it going?"

"WELL SANS, I HAVE GOOD NEWS! I FOUND A HUMAN RELIGION THAT I FULLY SUPPORT!"

"really now?"

"YES SANS, PASTAFARIANISM!"

"oh cool, what's that?"

"THE CHURCH OF THE FLYING SPAGHETTI MONSTER! WE WORSHIP PIRATES AS THE ULTIMATE PASTAFARIANISTS, WITH MOSEY THE PIRATE CAPTAIN AS THE HOLIEST OF THEM ALL! HE GAVE US EIGHT COMMANDMENTS OF HOW WE'RE SUPPOSED TO ACT!"

"eight, huh?"

"WELL, IT WAS 10, BUT HE DROPPED TWO OF THEM! BUT IT DOES NOT MATTER, SANS! WITH TRUE PIRATE LOGIC, I'LL CONTINUE MY NEWFOUND FAITH IN OUR GOD, THE FLYING SPAGHETTI MONSTER! NYEH HEH HEH!" Papyrus walked out of the house. Sans shook his head and took out his phone.

 _undyne, watch my brother_

 _What did Papyrus do this time?_

 _he converted to pastaramenasam, or whatever its called_

 _What?_

 _just make sure he doesn't hurt himself, he now believes theres a flying spaghetti monster that watches over us_

 _Alright, I'll make sure he doesn't do anything stupid, again._

 _thanks undyne. youre the best_

* * *

Papyrus marched his way around the beach he was at, wearing short shorts and his strainer atop of his head.

He was also completely oblivious to the fact that the stares he was receiving wasn't awe, but confusion.

He didn't care, he had found his calling in life.

And it was Friday too, so it was a holy day for his religion.

Meanwhile, Undyne watched from afar, keeping an eye on Papyrus. Bless his heart, he was a nice guy, but he also had a chance to be really... weird.

Him converting to a pasta-based religion was hardly in her top 10 weird things she knew he did.

After seeing him order a plate of spaghetti and slurping up the pasta, Undyne figured that spying on him at that point could be less subtle and walked up to him.

"Hey, Papyrus."

"UNDYNE! GOOD TO SEE YOU!"

"Uh, are you wearing a pasta strainer on your head."

"YES, AS IS CUSTOM FOR MY RELIGION!"

"Religion?"

"YES! PASTAFARIANISM! WE WORSHIP A FLYING SPAGHETTI MONSTER!"

Undyne broke out into a toothy grin.

"Oh, neat." She said, struggling to not laugh.

"YES! HE IS TRULY A BENEVOLENT BEING, EVEN IF HE HAS AN ALCOHOL PROBLEM."

"Alcohol?"

"YES! OUR HEAVEN HAS A BEER VOLCANO FOR SOME REASON, AND SOME KIND OF FACTORY! HELL HAS THOSE TOO, EXCEPT THE BEER'S STALE! OH, AND YOU GET WINGS WHICH MAKES IT REALLY HARD TO LAY DOWN COMFORTABLY. I HAVE NO IDEA HOW SOME OF THE MONSTERS DO IT EITHER! I DON'T CARE FOR ANY OF THAT STUFF, BUT I DO CARE THAT WE'RE PART OF HIS GLORIOUS IMAGE!"

Undyne fell to the floor, laughing.

"OH, YOU ENJOY MY TEACHINGS! AMAZING! I MUST GO TELL THE OTHERS!" Papyrus walked off, leaving Undyne, still laughing until her ribs hurt.

* * *

Sans checked out the social media posts the others have been posting, and saw a few that caught his eye.

Toriel had posted about how Papyrus seemed to be happy with wearing a pasta strainer and talking about some spaghetti monster.

Undyne was barely able to post coherently.

Alphys expressed confusion and looked throughout random anime and manga she had, which eventually ended with her saying that the Flying Spaghetti Monster was from a Horror Comedy.

Mettaton asked about Pastafarianism and got thousands of replies back.

Asgore wondered if this religion was worth checking out.

And Frisk just said that Papyrus was being weird again.

Sans then decided to check out what this Flying Spaghetti Monster was and began searching it on the internet.

*click*

* * *

 _5 hours later_

Papyrus entered his house, tired from all the preaching he had done for his newfound religion.

"HOOO! PREACHING FOR RELIGION IS REALLY HARD WORK! SANS, I'M HOME!"

"hey bro. how was your day out?"

"FUN! I DONE SO MUCH FOR MY RELIGION! PEOPLE LIKE UNDYNE LAUGHED IN JOY!"

"good for you. guess what."

"WHAT?"

Sans put a pasta strainer on his head and held out his arms.

"i converted too."

Papyrus gasped and hugged his brother in joy.

"SANS, I'M SO HAPPY! NOW WE CAN SPREAD THE WORD OF HIS NOODLELY GREATNESS TOGETHER!"

"whatever you say bro." Sans said. "whatever you say."

Personally, Sans didn't care for the religion, seeing that it was actually a joke against some intelligent design people.

But he loved a good joke, so he thought he'd join in too.

But more importantly, it was so his brother could be happy.

Sans sighed. This was a good day to know that the being didn't reset the world yet. It was a happy time.


End file.
